Apuesta
by Tei X
Summary: Aomine y Kagami apostaron y… perdieron. Para su desgracia, el equipo perdedor haría el ridículo "casándose" en la feria local.


Hola a todos y todas.

Bueno, otro más de Kuroko no Basket, uno de tantos que tengo en mente pero no he podido escribir a gusto.

En este bueno, el estado donde vivo se hace una feria a finales de año, y siempre hay un registro civil falso, te casas o casas a quien tu quieras con quien sea, es divertido LOL en fin de esto va el one-shot.

**Advertencia: Contiene lenguaje grosero y temas adultos sugeridos.**

* * *

**… … * … …**

**"Apuesta"**

Se había casado, en contra de su voluntad cabe aclarar, la experiencia en si era bochornosa, humillante para alguien tan genial como él, un macho hecho y derecho, por supuesto la culpa de que estuviera pasando por ese desagradable momento es de Kagami, ese idiota, si tan sólo le hubiera pasado el balón y no fallado sus tiros, no estarían en esa situación actualmente.

—Ah chicos, por lo menos sonrían— Dijo Kise al enfocar con la cámara de su celular y tomaba una fotografía. Ese par salía con cara de pocos amigos, evidenciando su molestia, aunque no sabía si era por el castigo, por haber perdido ó por ambas.

—Deja de joder— Aomine dijo de mala gana, anteponiendo la palma de su mano, apartando el celular del rubio de su vista. Ya tenía suficiente con la foto instantánea que les habían tomado por sorpresa después de la "ceremonia" y sus copias de certificado falso, no quería más evidencia de ese embarazoso momento.

—No es tan malo…— Kuroko se había pronunciado con mucha calma, realmente no estaba tan mal, deberían tomárselo con un poquito de humor. Pero tales palabras y la quietud con la que lo había dicho, encendió al pelirrojo.

— ¡Claro, como tú no eres el que tiene que pasar por esta humillación! — Soltó el pelirrojo sin tapujos, menudo circo estaba protagonizando junto con Aomine en la feria local y todo por una mugrosa apuesta.

—No sé porqué el drama. Apostamos, jugamos y ustedes perdieron, lo natural es que cumplan— Para Ryouta ese par hacía mucho jaleo por una cosita de nada, nadie los había obligado. Kise los había retado, un partido de 2 contra 2, por supuesto él había hecho equipo con Kurokocchi, el equipo perdedor haría el ridículo "casándose" en la feria local.

—Y ya lo hemos hecho, lo que no entiendo es por qué tengo que estar la mayor parte del día junto a este estúpido— El moreno no estaba para nada contento, sí de por sí el perder ante Ryouta y Tetsu, quienes no eran la gran cosa en el basquetbol a diferencia de él y Kagami, bueno, le había dado directo en su enorme ego. Y lo peor, es que tuvo que pasar la vergüenza mayor, acudir al falso registro civil y pedir que lo casaran con el rey de los idiotas, sí, ante todas las personas que pasaban por allí y algunas que se quedaban para presenciar el momento donde daba muy a fuerzas que de ganas el sí acepto.

—Porque esas son las reglas Aomine-kun— Profirió el peliazul con tono calmo. El "juez" así lo había dictaminado, las parejas casadas bajo su aprobación debían estar juntas por un periodo de 4 horas durante la feria, caso contrario se anulaba, y en su situación no podían revocarlo porque significaría apuesta incumplida.

—Esto es… espantoso…— Atinó a decir Taiga, viendo con horror el anillo dorado de plástico que adornaba su mano. Lo peor de lo peor que podía pasarle sería encontrarse a sus compañero de Seirin ó algunos conocidos, y rogaba que no fuera así, sería humillación al triple.

—Bueno, Kurokocchi vayamos a dar una vuelta, dejemos a los "recién casados" disfrutar de su "amor"— El rubio hizo el comentario con tono burlón y mostrando una sonrisa astuta, estaba disfrutando de todo eso más que nadie.

—Bastardo hijo de…— Encrespados dijeron al unísono los ases de Seirin y Tōō.

—Chicos, nos veremos después— Dijo quedo el peliazul, despidiéndose de ellos.

Tanto Daiki como Taiga miraron a sus dos compañeros emprender camino a otro punto de la feria, perdiéndose entre el mar de gente. Aomine bufó y después se dio vuelta, empezando a avanzar hacia el lado contrario, el pelirojo con ceja en alto le contempló sin siquiera moverse.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la puta tarde? — Aomine le cuestionó con su característico tono, aunque claro más mosqueado que nunca.

— ¿A dónde vas? — En automático preguntó, esperaba al menos una respuesta coherente.

— ¿Eres idiota? Obvio que a dar una vuelta— El moreno de mala gana para variar le resolvió, sí, estaba cabreado por tremenda humillación, pero por lo menos iba a despejar su mente viendo los puestos.

—Ahhh…— Sólo eso salió de la boca de Taiga, lo que menos deseaba era moverse de ahí y por alguna mala pasada del destino, que un conocido lo encontrara ahí con el moreno, se podía malinterpretar.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Estás más idiota de lo normal…— Daiki se acercó unos pasos, con la ceja arqueada, Kagami se notaba raro —Ahhh no me digas que esperas que te tome de la mano y te lleve, ó a lo mejor esperas que te cargue como princesa y te lleve así en toda la feria—

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Y no soy idiota! — Exclamó con las mejillas teñidas de carmín, avergonzado, menudo numerito armaría de ser así —Bastardo…— Acotó pasando al lado de él y golpeándole con el hombro.

Aomine comenzó a reírse, sí que era fácil hacer enfadar y sonrojar al Bakami. Lo alcanzó y juntos caminaron, dándose paso.

No se detenían a muchos puestos, de siete que pasaban, sólo veía con detenimiento uno. Los puestos eran variados, figuras hechas de cerámica, bisutería fina, juguetes, camisetas, calzado, amuletos, equipos electrónicos entre otros, aunque el giro de cada puesto se repetía a lo largo del camino una y otra vez.

Después de un par de horas de recorrido por la feria, se detuvieron a descansar en la zona aledaña al área de comida, una zona techada con un gran toldo blanco ubicada en el pasto, se sentaron en la mesa de campo más cercana y contemplaron a la gente pasar de un lado a otro.

—Tengo hambre, aliméntame— Exigió el moreno con tono mandón, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

— ¿Y por qué me lo pides a mi? — Con ceja arqueada, el pelirrojo le cuestionó, mirándole con duda.

— Porqué tu eres la esposa, y las esposas sirven de comer a sus maridos— Le dio su opinión, muy quitado de la pena.

— ¡Espera! ¡En qué momento… — Sorprendido Taiga abrió mucho más los ojos, hasta donde sabía él no era la chica en esa relación.

—En la ceremonia te tocó usar el velo y a mí el sombrero, por lo tanto tú papel es el de la mujer—era su argumento lógico, no por nada le había hecho usar el sombrero, eso era prueba indiscutible de que de los dos, él es el macho alfa.

— ¡Y eso qué! — No era un argumento válido, había sido por cosas de la suerte.

—No hagas drama Bakagami y ve por comida—

Taiga lo miró con antipatía, si no fuera porque también tiene hambre, lo mandaría directo al carajo, por lo tanto se levantó de su asiento y se fue al área de comida a buscar algo delicioso.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos, el as de Seirin regresó a donde su mesa con una bandeja llena de hot dogs, los dejó en la superficie y se acomodó, para después tomar el primero y darle una mordida, saboreándolo.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto? — Aomine entrecerró los ojos y tomó uno de los panecillos con salchicha y lo inspeccionó, su cara contrariada demostraba que no le gustaba, esperaba una hamburguesa Teriyaki.

—Hot dogs, perritos calientes ó como les quieras llamar—

— ¡Arghh que asco…!— Exclamó sin reservas, poniendo cara de repulsión. Por lo menos hubiera traído algo más decente, un obento como los de Sakurai o algo así.

— ¡Es lo que hay, si no lo quieres no te lo comas! ¡Sólo eso me faltaba! — Kagami fastidiado le respondió con el mismo tono, todavía que se había molestado en traer algo y así lo agradecía el bastardo de Aomine, no tenía porqué comérselo, total, mejor para él.

Le dirigió una mirada llena de desagrado a su compañero, ni eso podía hacer bien, primero por su culpa perdían la apuesta más vergonzosa de su vida y ahora le daba de comer algo que no le gusta. Aomine bufó y de mala gana agarró uno de los hot dogs y le dio el primer bocado.

* * *

Después de comer algo y esperar a que hiciera un poco digestión, caminaron a la zona de atracciones guiados por la promesa de que en las taquillas les regalarían dos tickets para algún juego mecánico, patrocinados por supuesto por el "registro civil" como su simbólica "luna de miel".

Aomine se plantó frente a la taquilla y soltó el discurso de los tickets gratis.

—Para hacerlo válido, es necesario que se presente con su "esposa" y muestren el certificado de "matrimonio"— Explicó el encargado las bases establecidas.

¡Lo que le faltaba! Aomine puso cara de pocos amigos y bufó ¿a caso aún no era suficiente humillación? El dependiente le miraba con insistencia, como esperando algo, así que pasó su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, quien estaba a unos metros de ahí con todo lo que ocupaba.

— ¡Oe Kagami, ven! — Exclamó y el aludido le hizo caso, cuando llegó a su lado, el moreno tomó el folder que guardaba esos vergonzosos papeles y se dirigió al encargado con sumo desagrado.

—Este estúpido es mi "esposa" y ahí está el mugroso certificado— Acotó señalando al pelirrojo y después entregándole el folder. El delegado de taquillas abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, sí que se trataba de una pareja muy rara y se apresuró a observar el papel.

Taiga por su parte se sentía observado, y no era para menos, tras Aomine aguardaba la fila y por consiguiente habían escuchado todo. Algunos les miraba con ciertas reservas, un par de chicas cuchicheaban vaya a saber qué cosas y se reían, y las madres que traían a sus hijos les miraban con horror.

Después de unos segundos más, se les proporcionaron sus tickets gratis y mientras se adentraban más a la zona, el pelirrojo tomó unos de los boletos para ver qué atracción había sido autorizado, sus ojos leyeron y se detuvo en seco poniendo cara de aversión.

—El Túnel del Amor…— Profirió incrédulo, sin quitarle la vista al ticket, maldiciendo su suerte por tener ese boleto con tan horrible atracción.

—Qué con eso— Contestó el moreno con seriedad, deteniendo el paso y mirando a donde su compañero.

—Los boletos son para el Túnel del Amor…— El pelirrojo se detuvo ahora a ver a Daiki y agitó el boleto.

—No me jodas… ¿En serio? — Al instante la actitud de Daiki cambió a una más arisca y su ceño se frunció. Y al instante fue hasta donde Kagami y le arrebató el ticket, esperando que fuera una maldita broma pero para su desgracia no era así —Malditos hijos de puta—

—Mierda… ¿Y ahora?— Estaba tan indignado como Daiki, esperaba que el ticket fuera para elegir una atracción libre ó mínimo para La Montaña Rusa, pero no, su "luna de miel" es para ir al jodido Túnel del Amor.

—Vayamos a esa porquería—De mala gana decidió, sí era horrible, pero el boleto es gratis y no había porqué desperdiciarlo, lástima de quien sería su acompañante.

— ¿Estás de broma? No pienso entrar al Túnel del Amor contigo— Kagami se negó rotundamente, el problema no es en sí el sitio, si no la compañía que no es la ideal.

—Si no quieres venir entonces no lo hagas, me subiré sólo— Si iba o no, eso no le importaba, no dependía de él, así que emprendió de nuevo su camino con boleto en mano.

—Bastardo… — Murmuró mirándole con odio y le siguió, aceptando con ello.

* * *

Sabía que había sido mala idea, una muy mala, pero ya no se podía arrepentir, ya estaba en el oscuro túnel que apenas alumbraban farolas de colores, con música romántica de fondo y compartía una lancha en forma de cisne mientras el sendero de agua y la corriente los llevaba por el camino. Lo menos que podía hacer era quedarse callado y disfrutar el viaje, pero que su acompañante fuera Aomine no le permitía siquiera eso, y es que siempre estuvo en su pensamiento la idea de que si algún día hacía un paseo romántico en lancha sería con una muchacha linda, como a todos los chicos, pero no, su primera experiencia en ese aspecto estaba siendo con el tipo más pesado y arrogante.

Una cálida mano encima de su hombro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al as de Touou cerca suyo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡Deja de tocarme pervertido! — Exclamó exaltado y alejando al moreno al instante, fuera de su espacio personal.

—¡¿Te vas hacer el decente? Anda Bakami, coopera con "la noche de bodas"! — Aomine sonrió burlón al lograr su cometido de fastidiar a su compañero con semejante broma y qué mejor que siendo obsceno, lo atormentó invadiendo su espacio.

—Bastardo…— En una de esas el pelirrojo le soltó un puñetazo que fue a dar directo a la mejilla y por un instante todo se detuvo.

Daiki se sobó y al pasar la mano sintió un hilillo de sangre bajar por la comisura del labio, la miró detenidamente y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces le regresó el golpe.

—Desgraciado— Acotó al momento de incrustar el puño en la cara de Taiga, quien ni tiempo le dio de defenderse, ya estaban a mano.

Taiga quedó un poco mareado por el impacto y al igual, un hilo de sangré escurrió por el labio y lo limpió sin más.

Después de un rato, ya llegando al final del recorrido Aomine fue el que habló.

—Para ser un idiota pegas fuerte— Esos eran sus modos de adularlo y si le contestaba con el mismo tono burlón significaba que no estaba enojado por la broma.

—Lo mismo digo… — Acotó el pelirrojo asomando a penas una sonrisa ladina.

* * *

El sol ya empezaba por ocultarse, para ese entonces Kise se había comunicado avisándole que en 10 minutos les esperaban en la salida de la feria. A Taiga sólo le hacía falta una cosa que compensara por todo lo que se había molestado en hacer en el día, así que mientras pasaban por los juegos de azar, se detuvo en uno mirando los premios.

—Quiero el oso— Dictaminó señalando el premio en cuestión, para después pasar su mirada a Daiki.

— ¿Y eso qué? — Respondió su interlocutor con ceja en alto, manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gánalo para mí— Sonó más a una orden, no le quitó los ojos de encima, es lo menos que podía hacer por él.

— ¿Y por qué yo? —Daiki se mostró arisco, con qué autoridad le exigía algo así, ni que quisiera con él para hacerle regalitos y esas cosas.

—Tú que tanto te jactas de ser el esposo tu deber es cumplir mis caprichos como esposa y yo quiero el puto oso de peluche ahora— Exclamó cruzándose de brazos sin moverse del lugar, esperando que el moreno hiciera caso a su petición. No le pedía gran cosa, además no era algo difícil, el juego consistía en anotar 6 tiros de basquetbol para llevarse el gran premio, nada raro para el as de Touou.

—Tsk… — Aomine le miró con enfado, ese imbécil se estaba vengando con lo de la comida y por su mal gastada broma en el Túnel del Amor, así que fue hasta el dependiente del establecimiento, pagó por sus 6 tiros y los anotó todos sin problema, el encargado y algunos niños que merodeaban por ahí le miraban con sorpresa y admiración, algunos le aplaudieron, muy pocos lograban tal hazaña.

Y ante su indeseado público, al recibir el gran oso de peluche este traía amarrado en una afelpada pata un horrible globo rojo de helio en forma de corazón que decía "I love you", lo entregó muy de mala gana al pelirrojo, el acto era demasiado cursi para su gusto, ahora todos pensaban que estaba "profundamente enamorado" de ese tarado.

—Ahí está tu porquería… ¿Se le ofrece algo más al "señorito"?— Inquirió mirándolo con aborrecimiento, semejante degradación había pasado.

—No, gracias— Respondió Kagami con una media sonrisa, había logrado cabrearlo y hasta ruborizarlo, y eso ya es un gran triunfo.

* * *

El rubio y Kuroko aguardaban en la salida cuando vieron llegar a ese par, Kise fue el primero en hacer escándalo y muchas preguntas.

— ¿Y ese enorme oso? — Cuestionó el modelo contemplando el gran peluche que Kagami cargaba a sus espaldas.

—Aomine…— Murmuró el pelirrojo, sin dar más detalles.

—Ahhh jajaja que cursi jajaja— Ryouta comenzó a reírse, haciendo un alboroto. Jamás de los jamases se había imaginado a Daiki regalando oso y globos, esto era nuevo y tenía que burlarse en su cara.

— ¡Cierra la boca bastardo! — El moreno le asestó un golpe, estaba cabreado. Ryouta se sobó pero no dejó de reír.

—Es un bonito detalle Aomine-kun— Tetsuya dijo con tono neutro, y aunque su intención no era molestar, notó como el moreno ponía cara de aversión.

—No es un detalle, se lo debía al idiota por lo que gastó por la comida— Se excusó antes de que empezaran a hacerse ideas estúpidas.

— ¿Y qué tal lo han pasado ustedes? — El pelirrojo quería alejarse la plática sobre el asunto del oso, el globo, Aomine y él, por lo tanto cambió de tema.

—Muy bien— Tetsuya se veía tranquilo, la feria había sido divertida.

— ¡Nos subimos a casi todos los juegos mecánicos! — Chilló Kise, bastante contento.

—Y Kise vomitó al bajarse de la Montaña Rusa y del Remolino Chino— Kuroko comentó la gran hazaña del rubio, un asqueroso espectáculo para las jovencitas que lo estuvieron acosando en todo el recorrido de la feria.

—Hey Kurokocchi, no digas esas cosas…— Avergonzado el rubio le recriminó a su amigo, esa clase de cosas no se dicen, y menos si Aomine está presente.

—Arghhh que asco… Ni te me acerques — Daiki puso cara de repulsión de tan sólo imaginarse.

— Y no tengo que preguntar qué tal les fue, porque se ve que muy-muy-muy bien— El rubio queriendo también hacer de las suyas para alejar la charla de sí mismo, asumió con tono atrevido y burlesco que eso de haberse "casado" en la feria les había venido bien.

— ¡Claro que no! — Respondieron exaltados al unísono el rubio y el peliazul, volteando a ver al modelo, casi asesinándolo con la mirada por su atrevimiento.

— ¡Tuve que aguantar este zoquete abusivo por horas, fue horrible! — El pelirrojo gritó, dejando que no, ni de broma la había pasado bien.

— ¡Mira quien lo dice, el gran salvaje! ¡Me diste un puñetazo en la cara en el Túnel del Amor! — Aomine no es de los que se queda callado. Le acusaba de abusivo cuando fue el primero en lazarle el porrazo.

— ¡Te pegué porque empezaste a manosearme, y no sé porqué te quejas, me regresaste el golpe! — Taiga no se moderó en sus palabras, comenzando a sacar a relucir detalles indebidos que al menos Kise y Kuroko jamás se imaginaron.

— ¡Te regalé el puto peluche como disculpa! — El moreno exclamó con furia, dejando en claro la verdadera razón del peluche y era detestable que no apreciara su gesto.

— ¡Y eso que, era tu obligación!— Y para eso el pelirrojo tenía una respuesta, echándole en cara que lo del oso era sólo una de tantas cosas que Aomine estaba obligado a darle mientras durase la estupidez esa de su "matrimonio".

— ¡Vete al diablo! — Gritó el bronceado dándole la espalda mientras caminaba y dejaba al otro con las palabras en la boca, Kagami lo siguió gritándole más insultos, olvidándose por completo de Tetsu y Ryouta.

Mientras ese par seguía discutiendo por todo lo acontecido durante su estadía en la feria, Ryouta y Kuroko les miraban con orgullo, convencidos de que no la habían pasado tan mal como querían hacerles creer, sólo que son demasiado orgullosos para aceptarlo. Definitivamente había sido una muy buena idea hacer esa apuesta, los resultados habían sido satisfactorios.

**… … * … …**

* * *

Hasta aquí quedó :) espero les haya gustado. Saludos!


End file.
